The present invention generally relates to exercising devices.
There are many exercising devices which are used in special places for public and also by individual users for exercising. It is believed to be advisable to provide a mobile exercising device, which a user can easily use in any place.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a mobile exercising device.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in an exercising device which has a belt adapted to be worn by user; and an elastic element fixable by said belt to a user""s body and having two ends graspable by a user for expanding said elastic element and exercising.
When the device is designed in accordance with the present invention, it is simple and easy to use by a user in any circumstances. The user simply attaches the device to his body by his belt which he wears, and then he or she can exercise.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.